Drabble-Bin
by lilacsiren
Summary: One-shots. Sakura with just about anyone you guys want her to be with.
1. IkutoxSakura

Drabble-Bin

This is going to be my drabble bin of one-shots of Sakura with any anime character you want or what I want. If you do want a certain pairing just ask I'll write it. I do not write lemons, why? Because I suck at it and I don't want to. Also I don't write Yuri.

The rating is from K+ to T.

}-{

Title: My love for Pink Haired girls

SakuraxIkuto

World: Shugo Chara (Chara do not exist in this story)

Age: Both are 18

Curtain time: July 4, 5:30 PM, Summer

Word count: 1,560

}-{

It was a hot summer day, also July 4th when they meet.

Sakura Haruno was walking the streets of Seiyo. She was heading over to her little cousins house for a cook out when she bumped into someone.

Thump.

Before Sakura could fall on her butt, the person she had bumped into has holding onto her by her arm and had his other hand on the small of her back.

Opening her eyes Sakura's own emerald green eyes meet mid night blue ones. The world seem to stop as she looked into his eyes. Time seemed to stop.

Realizing that she was staring at him for to long, Sakura got out of his arms that were on her arm and her back.

"Sorry about that," Sakura said trying not to look into his piercing blue eye, knowing that she would get lost in them and make herself look dumb.

"It's alright," The boy said as he stuffed his hands into his jeans.

"Thank you from saving me from the fall," Sakura said as she bowed her head a little towards him.

"No problem. It was practical my fault for not looking," He said cooly as he looked down at Sakura. He looked to be maybe a few good inches taller than her. She stood at 5'6 an alright height for her age. The boy looked to be maybe 5'10-5'11.

"It was nice meeting you but I must go now," Sakura said as she brushed slightly against him as she walked on towards her detestation.

'She smells like roses,' The boy thought as he breathed. He raised an eyebrow as he watched her walk away. The girl had long pink hair that was put into a messy bun. She had on ripped skinny jeans and a black hoody on that had a picture of a cat character. (Can you guess who?). And a pair of black ballet flats were on her feet.

'She looks like Amu, but with green eye and more curves,' He thought as a smirk bloomed on his face. He couldn't wait to see Amu and mess with her later. She had invited him to the cook out. He was going to head over to her house after he got the cups that she asked him to get.

}-{

Time: 7:30

Ikuto was now heading over to Amu's place as he had finally found a place that wasn't closed. It was July 4th and many stores were closed because the workers wanted to go and get ready for the annual festival.

Silently walking in the dimly lighted street, Ikuto could see the people who were heading to the festival all dressed up and hanging out with their friends. Ikuto's eye watched a couple who seemed to be having a fun time. They had their arms linked and smiles on their faces.

Ikuto felt somewhat lonely. He envied those who were in love. He wanted what they had, but there was no one out there to love him like that. There was Amu, but she didn't like him that way. She always thought he was kidding when ever he said he liked the idea of being married to her.

It hurted him inside to know that the one person he felt like that towards thought he was playing around. But he wanted her to be happy so he sat aside his own feelings and played along with her. Saying that he was just kidding every time she would turn red or things like that.

It pained him to no end to know these things. But he learned to live with it. And really he knew from the start that it would never happen anyways. She was in love with the little king and he loved her as well. And then there was the age difference. He was 18 while she was barely a teen. No one would ever approve of it, even though he wouldn't care what they thought.

'I'll be there with her, if not a lover. Than a friend.' Ikuto thought to himself as he ranged the doorbell to Amu's home.

"Ah, Ikuto! Just in time. We're just about to start the party." Amu's mother said as she lead him into the house. This was one of the rear times where he would enter through the front door. Most times he would go through Amu's window.

"I see. I'm just in time than," Ikuto said as he placed his jacket on the hanger that was beside the door. The house was like that of any other house. It was a modern day home, not a traditional house.

"AMU! IKUTO'S HERE!" Amu's mother yelled into the backyard. Instead of Amu coming to him, Ikuto went into the backyard to find Amu holding a sparkler.

"Aw! Ikuto, nice of you to show up," Amu said with a cheeky smile. Ikuto couldn't help but smile at her, but for some reason his heart didn't flutter like every other time he had seen her smile.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," Ikuto said as he sat beside Amu and picked up a sparkler as well.

"Amu!" A voice called Amu's name. Amu turned her head to see who called her name and saw Tadase standing there with a yellow bag in his hand.

"Tadase!" Amu yelled as she dropped her now died sparkler in the bucket of water. She ran to him and gave him a bear hug. Tadase held her in his arms as the he almost fell from the impact of the hug. On his face was a gently smile as he hugged Amu back.

Ikuto looked at them and for some reason his heart ached, but this time it wasn't as bad as the other times he had seen then hug or kiss.

"Amu, is this your boyfriend," A melody like voice said. Ikuto turned his head to find the girl from before standing there on the porch. She was in different clothing from before. She now had on a pair of black shorts that ended at mid-thigh and a white muscle-tee that had the words 'I only date Bad Boys' written in black bold letters and black ballet flats.

She didn't seem to notice him as he watched as she smirked at Amu's red face.

"The prince type?" She said with a brow raised.

"Shut up! Not everyone wants a Bad Boy, Sakura-nii," Amu yelled at Sakura as Amu was still beat red.

"Haha! Who ever said that. Maybe secretly I want a prince in shining armor." Sakura said in a playful mocking voice.

Amu turned even redder when Tadase started to laugh.

Sakura gave a last chuckle before she seemed to notice that Ikuto was there.

"Ohh, sorry about that, Ikuto. She's my-" Amu said as she was slightly not as red as before, but was cut off

"I remember you! Your the guy that I bumped into." Sakura said with a smile on her face.

"You guys meet before." Amu asked really confused.

"Yea, we bumped into each other when I was on the way to get the cups," Ikuto said as he looked Sakura right in her eyes.

Again mid-night blue clashed with emerald green. One showed sweet mischievous eye, the other showed loneliness and hurt.

Sakura than stepped off of the porch and stood in front of Ikuto. With a smile on her face Sakura introduced herself.

"Hi, I'm Sakura Haruno."

"Ikuto Tsukiyomi." Ikuto said with a smile on his face. Her smile seemed to be contagious, he didn't smile. Smirk, yes. Smile, no. Not even with Amu he never smiled.

"Nice to meet you Ikuto. I hope we get to know each other more." Sakura said with a closed eye smile, but when she opened it her emerald green eyes showed mischievous and oh was she implying some thing else.

Ikuto's smile went away and a smirk formed on his face. Right then and there he figured out why his heart didn't flutter for Amu anymore. The reason?

He had fallen for this other pink haired girl who didn't even know. Maybe love at first sight did exist. Or maybe it was because he was still falling for her and she was a challenge unlike others.

"I hope we do." Ikuto said as his smirk grew. He was falling for her and hard too.

}-{

~End

Like it. Not the best ending in my opinion but I liked the rest so I'm keeping it. Anyway any pairing you guys want? Leave a review.


	2. GrayxSakura

Drabble-Bin

This is going to be my drabble bin of one-shots of Sakura with any anime character you want or what I want. If you do want a certain pairing just ask I'll write it. I do not write lemons, why? Because I suck at it and I don't want to. Also I don't write Yuri.

The rating is from K+ to T.

}-{

Title: A kiss in the Rain

SakuraxGray

Age: Both are 19

World: Fairy Tail

Curtain time: Fall, September 13

Word count: 1,974

}-{

It was a nice chilly day in Magnolia. Fairy Tail was having a nice party with the other guilds, such as Blue Pegasuses, Lamia Scales and, strangely enough Saber Tooth.

"NATSU-SAN I CHALLENGE YOU TO A FIGHT!" Sting yelled with a drunk like voice. "EHH! YOU WANNA CHALLENGE ME? FINE, I'LL BEAT YOU ANYWAYS!" Natsu yelled back with a slightly drunk voice himself, but not as bad as Sting's.

"Sigh, please don't make to much of a mess," Lucy pleaded as she sweat dropped from the child like fight the was happening between Natsu and Sting.

}-[

Everyone was having a great time there all but one. Juvia was sitting at the counter when she saw Gray exit the guild, he had a emotionless face.

Juvia raised a brow, 'Where is Gray-sama going?' Juvia took one last sip of her drink and made her way towards the guild doors but before she could follow Gray, a hand stopped her from going forward.

"No need to worry about Gray. He does this every year on this day." Mirajane's voice said to Juvia. Mirajane had her trade mark smile on her face.

"Where does he go on this day?" Juvia asked as she sat back down on the seat. Mirajane was washing a cup when she was down she placed it on the counter.

"It's a long story. I didn't find out myself 'til I saw him leave and I followed him too." Mirajane said with her eyes casted down.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, Mira-chan." Juvia said as she gave a smile to her.

"It's really not my story to tell but I think he won't be that mad knowing I told you." Mirajane said as she placed the rag down and made a mmotion for Juvia to follow her. Juvia followed Mirajane into the library.

"This is why Gray left," Mirajane than showed Juvia a picture of someone.

"That's-"

}-{

Flashback~

Gray was on his way to the grave yard. It had been a year since he last visited. He never visited unless it was this day.

"It's been 10 years since you've been dead, Ur." Gray said as he placed the bright yellow daisy's on her grave stone.

"You need to get over my death," A female voice said. Gray didn't need to look up to know who it was.

"You died because of me," Gray said as tears seemed to prickle the corner of his eyes.

"I raised you better than this," The women's voice said as she lend against the grave stone.

"I'm sorry," Gray said as he looked at the engraving of the stone.

_Ur_

_6XX-7XX_

_Here lays a wonderful mother, an amazing teacher._

_You will always be remember. Even if you are not with us in body, you are here in spirit._

"Was she someone important to you?" A soft voice asked, Gray turned his head to find a girl about his age. She had long pink hair that was in a pony tail and had on a pair of black tight that were tucked in a pair of combat boots. She had on a white tank top that had red flames at the bottom of it.

"She was my teacher," Gray said as he glanced at the tomb stone again.

"Ah, was today the day she passed," She asked him as she stood next to him. She looked down at the engravings that were on it.

"She most have been a lovely lady than," She said as she smiled at the name.

"You could say that," Gray said as he stuffed his hands into his jean pocket.

"Tell me? Is the women leaning against the grave her?" The girl asked as she turned her head to look at him.

"You can see her!?" Gray asked astonished.

"Of course she can see me. She's the one that summoned me." Ur said as she gave a grin to Gray and the girl.

"SUMMONED!?" Gray yelled.

"Ahaha. Is he the reason why you keep asking me to call you everyone year on this day." Sakura laughed lightly as she covered her mouth with her hand lightly.

"You could say that," Ur said with a cheeky grin on her face.

"How can you be summoned?" Gray was confused wasn't Ur dead. How can you summon the dead? Unless your..Zeref.

"It's magic," Sakura said with wink of her eye.

Gray blushed a little from the wink.

"I-is that your only reason here," Gray asked trying to change the subject. In the background you could hear Ur laughing at her student.

"Oh no. I also have someone here that died," She girl said as she looked at the tomb next to Ur's.

"Oh, I'm sorry for your loss," Gray said as he looked down at the tomb.

_Kakashi Hatake_

_Here lays a mentor, a teacher, most importantly a father figure to his beloved students._

_The Will of Fire burns brightly in you._

"The Will of Flames?" Gray said out loud.

"Yes, it's something very important to my guild," The girl said as she gave a found smile at the grave.

"If you have the ability to call Ur, can't you call him than?" Gray asked as he stared into her never ending emerald eye.

"I can't," She said simply.

"Huh? Why can't you?" Gray asked not in a forceful way but in confusion.

"I can't because he doesn't want to be called," She said as she gave a sad smile to Gray.

"Doesn't want to be..called?" Gray's voice got quieter as he finished his sentence.

"I can call Ur because she wants to be here. My mentor doesn't want to," She explained to him, "I can only call on the souls that want to be called on. I can't call on those who don't want to be called."

"Oh," Gray said understanding what she meant.

Suddenly a cold breeze past by and momentarily the girl's hair covered her eye sight. And in the distance Gray saw a man. He had silver hair that seemed to defy gravity. He seemed to be wearing a tux and the man looked to have a smile on his face.

The man seemed to know that Gray could see him so the man gave a 2 finger wave good bye and like that, when the breeze went away the image of the man went as well.

"I worry if he's alright, even if he's dead," The girl said with a sigh.

"I think he's better than you think," Gray said to her with a smile on his face.

"You think so?" She asked him as she looked at him.

Gray gave a closed eye smile, "I know so."

She couldn't help but return the smile, "I'll take your word for it than."

Ur looked at the two and gave a soft smile, 'Ah, seems like I'm not going to be the only women in your life anymore.' With that thought she begun to fade into light.

Gray seemed to notice this, but he didn't cry or anything like that he gave a smile to her as she faded into nothingness. With one last smile she was gone.

"Tell me what's your name," The girl asked him.

"I'm Gray Fullbuster of Fairy Tail." He said with proud voice.

"Sakura Haruno, S-class mage of Konoha."

}-{

"That's a picture of a girl," Juvia said.

"Yup, she's Sakura Haruno." Mirajane said.

"Who is she to Gray," Juvia said with jealousy in her voice.

"She was a lover to Gray at one time but," Mirajane couldn't finish the sentence. Her eyes were cast downwards. For some reason Juvia was able to be mad at the girl in the photo. The girl was a beauty. She had snow white skin and pretty pink hair with eyes more beautiful than any jewel in the world.

"W-what happened to here," Juvia asked her throat going dry, scared of the answer she would get.

"She went missing a 2 years ago," Mirajane said as tears were threatening to spill from her eyes.

"Is-is she d-dead," Juvia asked timidly.

Mirajane shock her head, "Gray doesn't know and the guild that she's from doesn't know either."

Juvia felt tears fall from her eyes. Why was she sad? She was in love with Gray, shouldn't she be happy that a love rival was gone?

"Has he gone looking for her yet?" Juvia asked.

"No-" Before Mirajane could finish her sentence Juvia ran up the stairs and went back into the guild.

Juvia ran out the guild as fast as she could.

'Gray-sama should be at the grave yard.' Juvia thought as she made a turn inot the grave yard.

From the distance she saw his back. Juvia's anger was boiling.

If he loved this girl than why didn't he go and look for her?! Was he not in love with her!?

When Juvia got to Gray she saw him crying and he looked to be hugging someone. They were on their knees. He had his head buried in the persons neck and she could hear his cries. The person who he was hugging was the girl in the photo.

She was crying herself.

Juvia could help but give a smile. Was she smiling because Gray was happy? Juvia didn't want to intrude so she left the two there, but not before the girl gave her a soft smile.

"Thank you."

Those were the words the girl mouthed to Juvia. Juvia gave her a smile and nod in her head and than left.

}-{

"Your back, your finally back!" Gray cried tears of joy. He was hugging her waist and then buried his head into her huge chest.

Surprised by that Sakura than overcame the surprise and hugged Gray.

"I'm back." Sakura said in a soft voice.

Gray than let go of her and placed his forehead against hers'.

It begun to rain but they didn't care they were finally able to be together again.

"I'll never let you go again," With that he kissed her and left her breathless. They kissed and kissed and kissed.

All the passion he had went into kissing her. The same went for her. She hadn't seen him in over 2 years and now she returned back to him. In his arms one more time.

"I love you, I'll keep loving you 'til the end of time." Gray said as he placed their foreheads against each others again. A smile bloomed on her face and tears og joy spilled from her eyes.

"I'll love you 'til the end of time." Sakura said to him, like he said to her.

_'Til the end of time, I will love you even if I'm not here in person. I will be there in spirt.'_

}-{

End~

Fore shadowing? Anyway any pairing you guys want?

Review, chapter to Dirty Little Secret should be out soon.


	3. RyogaxSakura

Title: Their teenagers.

SakuraxRyoga

Age: Both are 18

World: Prince of Tennis

Word count: 1,214

}-{

Ryoga was laying down on top of the school roof. Today was just like every other day, boring. There was noting to do. Classes were still in session and he didn't like attending them and tennis practice was stil another 4 hours away. Talk about torture.

Ryoga was slowly going to sleep when suddenly the view of the sun of the sun from his eyelids was gone.

"You shouldn't be up here," A sweet voice said to Ryoga playfully. Ryoga couldn't help it, a smile bloomed on his face, "You shouldn't be here either."

The persin giggled, "I guess your right, Ryoga-kun." The person then sat beside Ryoga.

Ryoga than placed his head on the persons lap, "Your so comfortable, Sakura-chan." Ryoga mumbled into her thighs. Sakura gave another small giggle, "Ryoga, I do hope you know we are in school. You can't go any further than that." Sakura said as she played with his hair. She looked down at his face and saw the smile on his face.

"Dosen't mean I'm going to actually listen to you, Sakura-chan." Ryoga smiled at her with his eyes still closed. Sakura gave a slight tug on his hair, warning him.

"I got it, I won't do anything 'til we're out of school," Ryoga said to her in a sleepy voice.

"If your going to go and sleep, than I'm leaving. Ah, I might go and visit Ryoma-chan." Sakura said as she was about to take Ryoga's head of off her lap.

"Do you like my little brother," Ryoga said as he sat up and crossed his legs, not wanting her to leave him.

"Ah, so you do want me here, and to answer your question of course I do," Sakura said to him as she lend against her hand.

Suddenly Sakura was pushed to the ground, Ryoga was in top of her. Both of his hands were beside her head. She was trapped with his one of his legs in between her own legs.

"More than me," Ryoga whispered into her ear. Sakura turned her head to the side, Ryoga licked her ear and gave a soft bite.

"Maybe," She said with a smirk. Ryoga gave her butterfly kisses everywhere, from her ear to her collar bone. She gave a small moan. His lips finaly reached Sakura's as she turned her head back to face him. They both fought for dominance.

His tongue went every where in her mouth, just like the many times before. She gave another moan, this time it was just a bit louder.

"Ryoga~" Sakura said his name in a somewhat warning way. Her lips and his were still connected. Ryoga didn't stop.

"Hmm," Ryoga gave a slight grunt to her as he begun to give her a hickey.

"Your getting to into it," Sakura said breathlessly to him. She could feel the smirk on his face.

"But your enjoying it, aren't you," He said as he went to the other side of her neck.

"School is still in session, dumb ass. You said you wouldn't do this until school was over," Sakura said to him as she pushed him off of her. Ryoga didn't put up much of a fight when she took him off of her, knowing he get something better once school was over.

"Your no fun, Sakura-chan~" Ryoga whined and than gave her a cute pout. Sakura gave him a kiss on the lips before she stood up. Ryoga followed her and also stood up.

They were both wearing the school uniform. For Sakura she was supposed to wear the school uniform, but her being the principal's grand daughter had it's perks. She had on a plain black skirt and a white button up shirt with the school emblem on the left breast pocket. Under her skirt she wore a pair of panty hose that had the print of a bear on it. (If you wanna know how it looks go look up on Google 'Hot Topic Panty Hose Bear' and go to images, and it should be there).

For shoes she had on a pair of black hig tops.

Ryoga on the other hand had on the boys uniform. A pair of black/dark blue pants and a white button up shirt.

As Sakura got done stretching Ryoga throw his arm around her shoulders. Right s they walked through the roof door the bell rung which meant that it was now lunch.

"Right on time," Ryoga muttered with a smirk on his face. Sakura leaned her head against his chest as they walked down the stairs. When they got to the school halls, no one was surprised to see them coming down from there. Everyone knew that the school roof was their place and theirs alone. Only those that were their friends were able to go up there. Without getting in that much trouble. Most the time they would just get detention when they got caught, it could be worse like getting suspended.

"Where are we going?" Sakura asked as she raised a brow a student that kept oggoling at Ryoga.

'A new girl? This late in the school year?' Sakura thought as she saw the girl blush when Ryoga gave a glance at her.

"Jealous," Ryoga said with an amused smirk.

"Nope," Sakura smirked back at him. His dark green eyebrow raised upwards.

"Oh really now," He replied back to her.

"Yea because at the end of the day your mine and mine alone," Sakura said as she went and gave a somewhat lustful kiss to him, which he gave back with the same amount, if not more, lust.

The girl that was oggoling Ryoga gave a glare at Sakura and gave a huff of anger.

"He's mine so back the fuck off, Freashmen." Sakura said as she took Ryoga by his tie and dragged him to her car which wasn't that far from where they were in the school.

"You were never good at lying to me, Sakura-chan." Ryoga said as he snapped from his lust filled mind.

"Always have been, probably always will be," Sakura said with a giggle, "But don't I make a great actress." She winked at him which cause him to give out a laugh.

"Forget school, my parents won't be home for couple of months." Sakura winked at him again and opened up the door to her Black BMW i8. Ryoga's eyes widen and he ran to his car.

}-{

"Teenagers I swear," The principal gave a sigh as he watched his grand daughter and her boyfriend exist the school.

'All they think about is sex I swear,' He thought as he dropped his head on his desk, he than looked at the paper on his desk.

'Grandfather like Grand daughter' He thought as he gave a smirk and than sipped his green tea.

}-{

~End

...This one was everywhere. I got bored and just wrote whatever came to mind. Anyways review and leave a pairing if you want a certain person with Sakura. NO YURI!

Review.


	4. IchigoxSakura

Titled: Summer Haze

SakuraxIchigo

World: Bleach

Age: Both are 17

Current Time: June 13, Summer, 12:08

Word Count: 1,491

}-{

"UGH WHY IS IT SOOO DAMN HOT IN JAPAN!?" Kon yelled as he flopped on the ground of Ichigo's floor. He rolled all around the floor trying to find the perfect spot where the A/C would hit him perfectly.

Ichigo payed no mind to Kon like every other day. Today was one of those rare days where he didn't have to go out and slay a Hollow. And hell was he going to let this day go to waist. In the time he got his Soul Reaper powers he never got a break and no one was getting kidnapped or appearing out of nowhere, nope today was nice and quiet and hot and sweaty and….Oh who the hell was he kidding!? He loved the thrill of slaying a Hollow. Today was boring and hot.

Ichigo gave a sigh he then pulled himself up from his bed and made his way to his door.

"Hey where ya going, Ichigo?" Kon asked him. Ichigo gave no answer as he opened his room door and exited his room. Kon gave an irritated look at the door. "FINE I DIDN'T WANT TO KNOW ANYWAYS!" Kon screamed at the door and then huffed as he crossed his arms over his chest.

}-{

Ichigo walked out of his home and begun to walk around his town. He was bored and it was hot, maybe he'd go and get some ice-cream later on. Who knows.

'Why is it soo boring today.' Ichigo thought as he crossed his arms behind his head. He leaned his head back into his arms and looked up at the bright, blazing sun. Not paying attention as to where he was walking Ichigo crashed into someone.

Ichigo was knocked back a little but not knocked down. The other person seemed to seemed to not have fallen either.

"Huh? Oh sorry about that." The person that crashed into him said in a spaced out voice as she bowed a little to him.

"Um it's okay. It's my fault I wasn't looking." Ichigo rubbed the back of his head as she looked down at her.

She was rather short, but not as short as Rukia. She had on a red muscle shirt on with the number '7' on it in black. As for shorts she wore basic light blue denim shorts with rips here and there as well as fringes. As for shoes she wore red cherry print high tops.

As for her face, well she was really pretty. She had emerald jewel like eye with a very cute button nose. Her pink hair was tied up into a high ponytail that reached her hips. She had her bangs parted to the left side mostly. As for her body shape, she looked to be very athletic. She had a nice bust too, not overly huge like Orihime's or Rangiku's. But a nice size.

He noticed that he was looking at her for too long which caused him to blush. She didn't seem to notice as she was looking to the park that was to the right side of them.

"Oh um uh. My names Ichigo Kurosaki and you are..?" Ichigo said as he tried to start a conversation with her. She gave him a dull look but none the less, she smiled at him.

"Ah, you must be him." She said as she gave him a grin. Ichigo was lost, did he know her?

"I'm Sakura. You could say I'm friends with your father." She said as she gave him a grin.

Ichigo's eyes widen, this girl knew his father. His pervy, clingy father!?

"H-how?" Ichigo asked. She turned to the park entrance and walked in. The park was practically empty. The only people there was an old couple near the fountain feeding the pigeons and an ice cream truck under the shade.

"Join me?" Sakura asked him as she walked to the ice cream truck. Ichigo followed her dumbly. He watched as she order a strawberry ice cream cone. She looked at him asking him what he wanted, "Chocolate would be fine." She gave him a nod.

}-{

And that was how he found himself sitting next to one of the prettiest girls he had ever seen in his life.

They had sat under the shade of the tree on one of the benches that scattered around the park, mostly under the line of trees that surround the park.

"How do you know my dad?" Ichigo gave a straightforward question. Sakura stopped licking her ice cream for a moment to answer him. She looked into his eyes and stared for what seemed like forever, which was really only a few minutes.

"He's old friends with my Grandfather and he invited me here. To this town." She told him. He stared at her a while longer 'til he could take in everything she said.

'Old friends with her Grandfather?' Ichigo was about to ask what he thought, but was interrupted by her.

"You should know my Grandfather. I mean after all you fought in a War with him, right?" She said as she gave him a playful smirk.

'Old man, war, me?'

Ichigo's eyes widen. "Is-is-is-is HE FIRST CAPTAIN YAMATO!?" From Ichigo's outburst most of the birds that were near them flew away. Ichigo had do many things going through his head. Did he hurt this girl in anyway shape or form, did he insult her!? Would she tell on him if he did anything to her!? WAS HE IN TROUBLE!? WHY WAS SHE HERE!?

So many things.

She gave a soft giggle, "Don't worry you're not in trouble or any of that sort. I came here on my own. No soul reapers are here but me." She smiled at him. Ichigo letted out of breathe he didn't know he was holding.

"So you said my father invited you right?" Ichigo asked her, she gave a nod. "Why'd he invite you?"

She titled her head to the side in a very cute manner. She knitted her brows together to think of the reason why he had invited her here, to earth. She then clapped her hands together and her emerald eyes brighten.

"He invited me here to meet you." Ichigo gave a very confused face to her. She only kept nodding her head, now remembering the reason why she was here.

"He wanted me to meet you. He told me that you were someone I would like." She gave him a closed eye smiled.

Ichigo swore to himself in his mind that he would punch the living hell out of his father the next time he saw him.

"I'm sorry but he never told me anything about this or you for that matter." Ichigo said as he gave a some what forced smile to her.

She gave a confused facial expression, "Really he told me that you would be here to come and pick me up. That's why you were walking past this park right? He told me that I would spot you instantly with your bright orange hair."

He shook his head in denial. 'That old fool, just what the hell did he tell her about me?'

"He never even mentioned you to me." He told her. She gave him a thoughtful look and then clapped her hands together again.

"Well I'm here now and he said you would show me around this town. So why not show me around anyways since I'm new to this place." She asked him with hopeful eyes.

Ichigo ponder on what she said. 'Why the hell not. I'm not doing anything and she needs help finding where to go and besides I have to fulfil the promised the old fool made.'

"Sure why not." He gave her a smile. She returned it with an even brighter one. Her smile made him blush and even feel a little weird too.

"By the way I'm Sakura," Fits perfectly for her hair too. Ichigo gave a small low chuckle. Who would have thought he meet someone else with hair that matched their namesake. Maybe today won't be so boring after all.

Sakura gave him a confused look towards him, but didn't ask why he chuckled. Maybe because it was about her hair and her name?

"C'mon I'll show around." He then got up and gave his hand to her. Sakura looked at it for a moment before she gave him her hand that wasn't holding her strawberry ice cream and gave him yet another pretty little smile that seemed to make him blush yet again.

}-{

~End

This was for **darksakurashadow** I hope you liked it!


	5. StingxSakura

Title: Two Wrongs Make A Right.

SakuraxSting

World: Fairy Tail, AU!Gang

Age: Sakura: 21, Sting: 21, Lucy: 17, Natsu: 18

Current Time: June 29, Summer, 2:35

Word Count: 1859

}-{

He had just barged into the place with a kick to the door. He was the same age as her and just happened to be the girl's, the girl who came to her, brother. He was cocky, conceited and so full of himself. But Sakura would be lying if she said he wasn't hot.

He stood at 6 feet with bright blonde hair that grazed the nape of his neck in spiky edges. Piercing blue eyes and a scar on his right eyebrow. A narrow jaw-line and a cocky smile on his face. He had a 6 pack that you could faintly see through his black muscle shirt. And a white tattoo on his shoulder that told everyone that he was a part of the Sabertooth gang, a contrast to his sun kissed skin. He had his hands in his light gray short pockets. His feet, covered by black shoes, walked over to his sister.

Sakura glared at him with her sea-green eyes. Her cherry red lips in a straight line, a huge contrast to her pale porcelain skin. Her flipped her long pink hair behind her as she watched him walk up to her Lucy, his sister and her friend. Shifting her weight onto her other leg, Sakura crossed her arms under her huge bust. You could clearly see her stomach by her cropped nude-peach crewneck hoodie. On the right side of her stomach, on her appendix, you could see the proud symbol of Fairy Tail, Saber Tooth's rival gang. Her long legs, even though she was only 5'5, were covered by a pair of washed out blue skinny jeans. Her shoes raised her height up just a bit though, her Timberland boots gave her an extra 2 inches of height, making her appear to be 5'7.

"Lucy-chan, what are you doing here?" Sting asked her as he walked closer to her, making her take a step back.

"What are YOU doing here. This is Fairy Tail turf, I advise you to get the hell away or I'll have to force you out." Sakura informed him as he looked up and down her person, checking her out to be precise.

"I'm just a worried older brother wondering why my adorable little sister is with a rival gang member." His deep voice told her with a smirk on his perfectly molded lips.

Sakura rolled her eyes at him and walked over to Lucy, grabbing her by her wrist Sakura pushed Lucy behind her person, "I took her here by force. Isn't it obvious? She's a rival gang's little sister, might as well use her as much as I can."

Lucy gave Sakura a shocked look, why was she lying to her brother? Lucy had come here on her own to talk to Sakura about wanting to join Fairy Tail. Every since she had since Fairy Tail when she was younger she had always wanted to be a part of the gang, but her brother always stood in the way. He kept on telling her how dangerous being in a gang really was. But she didn't care, at least not with Fairy Tail. After Fairy Tail's Salamander has saved her from being kidnapped and being put into a slave trade, she finally had the courage to ask to be a part of Fairy Tail.

"As her older brother, I advise you to give her back to me before I have to resort to violence." He glared at her and then to Lucy. Lucy looked down in shame, she never like it when Sting would give her a look like that.

"Yo! Sakura, what the hell is happening down there?" A voice from above yelled down at them. Everyone looked up to find a boy with pink hair hanging off from the railing.

"Nothing, Natsu. I need you to take Lucy away from here, right now." Sakura ordered him as he jumped from the second floor and landed on the ground perfectly. He gave her a weird look, before his brown eyes moved over to Sting. Natsu instantly got what was happening and grabbed Lucy.

Lucy was in shock by how quickly everything was happening. She was dragged out by Natsu and they were out of the warehouse. Natsu quickly moved her into the car and got into the driver side, "Sorry about this Luce. Looks like you'll have to wait just a little longer til you can become a member of Fairy Tail." Natsu grinned at her as he pulled out of the dirt driveway and headed down the road.

"I'm so sorry about Sting, I didn't think he would find out where I was. Wait, why are we leaving Sakura-san behind?" Lucy quickly looked back to the warehouse with wide eyes.

"Don't worry about Sakura-niisan, she'll be fine. I'm a little worried about your brother though. Sakura's not very fond of cocky people and I can tell just by the tension in the air that we might not be able to go back to that warehouse." Natsu told her as they drove farther away.

…

"Where the hell did you take her?" Sting glared at her.

He and Sakura entered a glaring contest before they broke out into laughter. Sakura ran up to him, jumped into his arms and kissed him. He held her tightly and swung her around and kissed her back as well.

"I've missed you so much, Sting." Sakura smiled at him as she leaned her forehead against his. They looked into each other's eyes and you could clearly see the love and happiness just by the way they looked at each other.

"I've missed you too, Sakura. But why was Lucy really here?" Sting asked as he placed her down on the floor and looked into her sea-green eyes. Sakura looked right back into his blue eyes.

"You should understand first that Sabertooth is an ass gang." Sakura told him as she sat down on the orange couch. Sting rolled his eyes at her statement and sat down next to her.

"Just tell me why she was here."

"She wants to join Fairy Tail." Sakura told him as she looked away, she knew why Sting would never let his baby sister join a gang. The gang life was just too dangerous for people who weren't able to hurt others. She felt the same way with Natsu, her little brother. But in the end she was proven wrong, he had beat down 20 men by himself to save Lisanna from being kidnapped by another gang.

"And you said no, right?" Sting balled his fist up as he looked over to Sakura. She only sighed as she leaned against his shoulders.

"You came in before I could tell her my answer, Sting."

"Your answer was no, right?"

"Look, Sting. She's growing up, you can't keep making her decision for her. She can make them for herself now. In a couple of days she'll be 18." Sakura sighed out as she saw Sting's knuckles turn white.

"I know, Sakura. I know…" He whispered out to her.

"You can't protect her forever, Sting. I know you don't want this to happen, but look at us. You never wanted this to happen, yet look at us. We've been together for 4 years." Sakura kissed his temple gently as he then moved to lay down across her lap.

"How'd you deal with Natsu being in a gang?" Sting asked as he played with a strand of her pink hair.

"I felt so ashamed of myself at first. The first time he saw me kill someone he looked at me with so much fear and disgust. He even threw up from all the blood. He couldn't look me in the eye for a month." Sakura played with his blonde locks as well as she remembered that fateful night.

"I don't want Lucy to ever look at me like that. I can't stand the thought of her being so scared of me that she can't even look me in the eye. I've been through that once with her already, I almost died from it." Sting told her sadly.

"Come on let's go." Sakura pushed him of her lap and got up from the couch.

"Where are we going?" Sting raised a brow at her.

"You just got back and I don't like where this is going so what we're going to do is make out and then possibly have some sex afterwards." Sakura informed him as she teased him with stuart to the room, her hips swaying more then needed.

Sting smirked and quickly ran after her. Making sure to close the bedroom door behind him. Getting on the bed he grabbed Sakura a bit roughly and started to kiss her. His hands traveling down her body. Tracing her gang mark on her stomach he began to pull at her jeans.

Sakura kicked at her shoes to get them off and then unzipped her pants. Kicking those off as well she was left in her black underwear and black bra. Her hoodie was thrown on the ground.

She panted as his lips pulled away from hers, his lips traveled down her neck onto her collar bone.

"S-sting, hold up. It's not fair that you have on all your clothes and I barely have any on." Sakura said as Sting backed away from her and stood on his knees, straddling her. Sakura then trailed her hands from his thighs up to his shirt and pulled it off, his 6 pack now revealed. She trailed his 6 pack with her fingernail and then pulled him back down. His lips fitted perfectly on her own.

His fingers played with the hem of her panties, teasing her wanting body. She slightly slapped him to tell him to hurry up, after all they hadn't seen each other in 3 months. He smirked against her lips and soon complied.

…

"O-okay, now that that's out the way, we have to deal with Lucy now right?" Sting asked Sakura as he got off of her trembling body. He smirked at how she was trembling, he had out done himself this time.

"R-r-rouond t-t-two." She couldn't even talk properly, would she even be able to walk?"

"Just remember that you asked for it." Sting mumbled.

…

"Pay back." Sakura sang in triumph at how Sting looked at her in a longing and pegging way. Sitting up from the queen sized bed she got up from the bed and walked over to the bathroom in nothing but her birthday suit. Sting stared at her nude form and couldn't help but groan, how did he get so lucky?

"You going to join me?" She called from the bathroom.

Sting starred for a moment before answering her, "Yeah, just hold up!"

"Okay!"

The issue with Lucy joining a gang would have to wait til tomorrow, right now he had a girlfriend to tend to after 3 months of not showing her any love.


	6. YataxSakura

Title: I Will Forever Love You, But Will You Love Me?

SakuraxYata

World: K: Return of Kings, AU!God

Age: Sakura: 18, Yata: 18

Current Time: February 14, Spring, 5:39

Word Count: 6127

}-{

Yata was standing there talking and having a grand time with Shiro, Kuroh and Anna. All of them were laughing and talking about the Valentine's Dance that would be held in just a few hours from now.

"I have to go you guys. I need to get ready, bye!" Anna told them as she waved them goodbye and went back to her dorm room. The three boys waved back at her and watched as her form was nothing but a blur.

"Well, I must say I'm a bit disappointed that there was no party for my return." A female voice spoke out. The voice was rich and just the ever so slightest, sultry. The three boys turned around to see a pink haired girl behind them.

She stood at 5'4, an inch taller than Anna, with long pink haired tied into a low side ponytail that rested at the right of her collar bone. Her bangs falling to her right side of her head. Her eyes the most beautiful shade of spring green ever seen. Around her neck was a black with a white jewel in the middle and a charm hanging off that looked like it could fit Loki's own charm on his choker. Her body dressed in a white form fitting long sleeved crop top with a pastel pink skirt attached to suspenders, her feet covered in pastel pink Mary Jane's.

They all looked at her in surprise, "Sakura-chan!" Shiro ran up to her short form and spun her around in a hug. Sakura hugged him back as well as he sat her back onto the grounds of the garden.

"It's nice seeing you again, Shiro-chan. I've missed your hugs so much." Sakura told him as she clasped her hands around his own. He gave her a grin that went from ear to ear. Yet again her gave her a bone crushing hug.

"Nice to see you again, Sakura." Kuroh gave her a warm smile and a hug as well.

"Nice to see you haven't changed much, Kuroh. Still have those pretty blue eyes." Sakura said as she stared into his piercing eyes. They had always been her favorite thing about Kuroh, well other then his body.

"Sakura." Yata gave her a blank look and a monotonous voice.

Sakura looked over to him and gave him a never changing smile, "Yata, long time no see. Well this has been a nice visit and all but if there is a party then I must look my absolute best."

"You're staying here?" Yata asked with wide eyes.

"Well of course. I can't miss my last year of high school for anything." Sakura told them as she waved goodbye just like Anna did. Yata bit back what he was going to say to her as she was already disappearing.

"Are you still mad at her, Yata?" Kuroh asked his friend with a look from the corner of his eyes. Yata didn't even need to answer as he took out a piece of candy and bit down on it hard, making the candy shatter in his mouth. Yata turned around and walked away as Shiro sighed out and went after his friend.

Kuroh looked at the two and then back to where Sakura had once stood. It had always been like this with the two of them. The 4 of them had been friend since they were young and over time Yata had developed feelings for Sakura. He had asked her out when they were 12, 6 years ago, she had blushed and said 'yes', it turned out she held the same feelings for him.

When they first started to date everything was well and dandy, but as the years went by she had started to change. Getting older, taller, more beautiful and soon enough she got 'tired' of him as she had put it. Soon enough their relationship became on and off, more physical than emotional. After 4 years, at the age of 16 Sakura had forever broken it off with Yata. Telling him that it was over and that he wasn't what she needed and that she growing tired of the on and offness and that she was getting tired of it and him.

At one point in their friendship Kuroh and Sakura had grown closer, she would find comfort in him and they had a relationship that didn't last for more then a year. They had agreed that it wasn't working and agreed to be friends, needless to say for the time span of her and Kuroh dating, Yata didn't speak to neither of them.

Back to Yata and Sakura, they were each other's first love, first kiss, first everything. They even had matching limiters, something that neither of them could ever throw away. Not because it was their limiter but because that was the first thing they had ever bought together and given to the other.

Kuroh gave a sigh as he made his way to Sakura's old room, she had some explaining to do.

…

Knocking on the white door Kuroh waited for her to open the door. A moment later the door was opened to reveal the pink haired girl in nothing but a towel. Kuroh's face quickly became red and he turned his back to her. She chuckled a little at his cute reaction, "No need to be shy, Kuroh. You've already seen everything so why so shy now?" She joked as she walked away from the door and he entered with his hands covering his reddened face.

"So what are you doing here?" Sakura called from her closet. This had been her dorm room before leaving school, everything was left the same.

"I came by to ask some questions." Kuroh told her as he coughed out a bit to rid of that embarrassing moment.

"Oh, ask away then." Sakura told him as she stepped out of the closet dressed in a pair of black shorts and a purple muscle shirt on. She sat down in front of him, as he was sitting on the couch she sat in the arm chair.

He gave her a serious look, blue eyes focused on spring green, "What was your real reason for completely breaking up with Yata?."

It was silent for a moment in the room. Sakura's spring green eyes once full of happiness completely washed away and a blank, dead inside look took over.

"I don't want to talk about this, Kuroh." Her once rich voice was now dark and empty.

"You have to whether you like it or not, Sakura."

"I don't if I don't want to. What I told him back then was all the reasons. I was getting tired of him, you know how I am. I don't like to be tied down to only one person. That's just not me." Sakura told him as she looked down at her lap. She balled up her fist in anger and sadness.

"I know you better than anyone, even better then Yata. And I know that what you told him wasn't the real reason." Kuroh gave her a hard look at her slightly shaking form.

"...He will never love me like I want him to…" Sakura told him, her voice shaking and in the lowest possible whisper ever.

"What do you mean? He loves you more than anyone in this universe."

"Really? Because the way he looked at that human girl says otherwise." Sakura looked up at him with the slightest tears in her eyes.

"What you mean Anna? You saw her? How long were you even there for?" Kuroh asked her.

Sakura pulled her knees up against her and leaned her hand on her knees, "I was there long enough to hear about the dance and to see the way you three look at her."

"What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. All three of you are in love with her, helplessly in love with her no matter what you tell me I will always know the truth. Being the God of Love can have it's perks. It helps me not get my heart hurt." Sakura looked up at Kuroh with sadden eyes, so much pain were in those green eyes.

"What happened to you? When you were younger you used to believe in eternal love with Yata." The girl that he was looking at was not his Sakura, this girl was not the girl that helped people fall in love.

"I grew up Kuroh. I've been to the human world, I've seen their love. It's scary, Kuroh. Their love was so toxic and I guess it got to me." Sakura was breaking in front of him, she hated it. She was suppose to be the girl with the never changing smile and bright happy eyes, not the girl with the fake smile and dead eyes.

"What have those humans done to you in the past 2 years?" Kuroh walked over to her and kneald before her.

"They haven't done anything to me, they have just made me realize that love isn't eternal."

"But we're god's, Sakura. We have a longer time span then they will ever have."

"Why are you bringing these things up now, Kuroh? It's been two years since then, Yata has obviously fallen in love with someone else. She's changed him, he doesn't need me anymore. He never did because he was meant to meet her no matter what, Fate had already decided for him that he would love her and only her." The tear were falling from her eyes now. She didn't try to fight them anymore, they fell onto her hands, onto her knees and onto his hands. Kuroh's trembling hands.

Not once in his life had he ever seen her cry. Her tears were clear and running down her face. He felt so mad at himself for making her cry. He was so shocked that his body trembled, how could any of them ever let their Goddess of Love get to be this broken.

"You still love him don't you?" Kuroh asked her in a whisper, her eyes seemed to look even more hurt.

"I love him more then anything Kuroh. I've loved him for years. But when I turned 16, I was given an invitation to meet the Fates. They told me everything. He will never love me the way I love him." Her broken hearted voice began to tell him of the events that had taken place the night of her 16th birthday.

_Flashback_

_It was her 16th birthday and she couldn't be happier. She had been given so many gifts from friends and family, more importantly the love of her life. They had been going strong for the past 6 months even though they had been on and off for a while. And she couldn't be happier._

"_Hey Sakura, this came in for you." A female student told her as she handed her a white envelope with her name written in gold ink. Taking the letter from the girl Sakura opened it to reveal that it was an invitations to meet the Fates._

_Her eyes widen as she read the invite. She was to meet them at midnight at the Old Temple. They would not wait for her if she was late. Quickly looking at the clock she saw that it was half past 11. She had 30 minutes to get there. The Old Temple was a temple in the Dream Forest, a place that people say you can never find. Well she had 30 minutes to find it._

_After searching for 28 of those 30 minutes she had found the place. Running to the temple she had made it in just the nick of time. Right as she entered the Old Temple the candles on the wall came to life and burned brightly. Giving her light to reach up mid way up the staircase. At the top of the staircase were 3 thrones. One for each Fate._

_The place became dark, the candles instantly stopped burning and the only light was from the light of the full moon. Taking a step back, a screen of smoke hid the 3 thrones from her sight before the smoke was gone and 3 beautiful women sat on one throne each._

_The one on the left had long black hair that had curls at the ends. Her eyes reflected the color of the moon. Dressed in a short white toga with a purple shawl floating around her form. The one in the middle had mid-back long blue hair with pale lilac eyes. Dressed in a long cream toga with a gold shawl floating around her. And the last one on the right had the shortest hair, dark green hair with those moon like eyes. She was dressed in a knee length egg shell white toga with a green shawl floating around her._

"_Goddess of Love, you have come." The one in the middle spoke, she had a very mature sounding voice, like that of one that gave orders._

"_You have requested me, Fates?" Sakura bowed down to them in honor._

"_We are aware that today is your birthday and you have turned 16, are we right?" The one on the right asked. She had a higher pitched voice, but still one of commande. Sakura gave a nod to her._

"_Then as a birthday gift, we will tell you your fate with your lover." The black haired women spoke, she had the most nicest sounding voice. More mellow and lullaby sounding than the other 2._

_Sakura looked at them with wide eyes, "Why bestow me such a gift, Honorary Fates?"_

"_As the older gods, we must look out for the younger ones. We will tell you this once and only once. Your lover of now will only hurt you if you keep on loving him. He was born to love another, another who is not you. No matter how much he claims to love you, he will only hurt you to be with his real lover. He will love a human, a human who will change him for good." They all spoke in unison. _

_Sakura's throat dried up, her eyes began burn with tears. She couldn't believe what they were saying, was Yata really destined to love someone other than her. But in a way she knew that it had always been like this. After all she was the Goddess of Love and through out there dating life, not once had she ever felt the 'eternal love' feeling go off in her when she was around him. Only one in a million couples had those, be them human or gods. She was sure that theirs would definitely be eternal. She was so in shock that she couldn't even hear the rest of the prophecy._

_That night as she walked back to her dorm with a lost look and a dark aura around her, did she realize that eternal love was only meant for one in a million. She and he was not that one in a million. But that didn't mean that her love for him would ever die, no she knew that no matter what she would always love him._

_After she had got back from her dorm, she sat in front of her mirror and looked at herself. She couldn't be around him knowing that he would never love her like she loved him. So she had decided to leave. To leave everything behind until she got everything figured out, or at least until she would be able to accept that he would love a human girl more then he would ever love her._

_The next morning she had asked Yata to meet her in Zeus's Garden._

"_So why'd you call me out here? You didn't call me out here to make out did you?" He gave her a devilish grin but she only looked at him with an empty bored look._

"_Yata. I called you out here because I'm done with you. I'm done playing these games. I'm done being on and off with you. I want something real not this teenage love issue. I'm getting bored with you and " Sakura told him, she even added a yawn, making her seem bored and annoyed with him. Making her seem like this break up, this final break up was nothing to her._

"_W-what? I thought we were fine. What the hell happened in one night that made you change your mind!?" He screamed at her, his anger shot through the roof. His limiter vibrating, looking about to break._

"_I'm leaving the school in a few minutes and I wanted to properly tell you this face to face. We are done. Whatever we had is gone and has been gone for a while now, you just haven't noticed. My ride's here. I have to go. Bye Loki." Sakura gave him one last kiss on the cheek before she ran to her ride. Yata just stood there in shock._

_By the time her turned around to say something to her, she was already gone. But unknown to him that the moment she kissed him her tears, that she did just a good job at hiding were falling down her pale cheeks. So she ran, not wanting him to see those tears. _

'_I will always love you Yata, I just wish you would love me too.' She looked at him one more time before she couldn't see him anymore. Her tears fell from her face and she cried so hard. Not once in her life had she ever cried this hard, but with Yata she had experience things she never would have without him. For that was one of so many reasons why she loved him._

_End of Flashback_

By the end of her story, Sakura's tears were rolling down her eyes like a waterfall, never ending. Kuroh watched as his friend cried helplessly, he couldn't help her. This wasn't his type of thing that he could fix. But he had made this mess, and he was always taught to clean up his messes. The only thing that came to mind was to hug her. Hug her until she would no longer cry.

"I'm sorry I made you tell me this. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He couldn't stop apologizing. Those were the only words that he could think of. 'It get better', that would be a lie. 'I'll be there for you if not him', that would be a major lie because even he knew that yes, he was intend in love with Anma. 'I'm sorry' was the only phrase that would be true.

"I love him so much Kuroh! I can never stop loving him! I'm a selfish being and I just want him to myself! I hate that human girl! How dare she take the one thing in this world that I love more than anything in life! I hate her, I hate her, I hate her! Why does she get to be loved by so many when love only brings me pain?!" Sakura cried out as Kuroh kept on hugging her crying and shaking form. It wasn't until then that she felt another pair of arms around her form. She looked up to find a crying Shiro holding her aswell.

Kuroh had to let go off her and Shiro had replaced him, "I'm so sorry, Sakura-chan. I had always promised you that I would protect you and never let you cry again, not after what happened when we were younger. I failed at being your friend, worst of all I failed at being there for you. Please don't hate Anna, she didn't mean for any of this to happen. Please, please don't say that love only brings you pain." He gripped onto her body even tighter, his face buried into the crook of her neck. Her face stunned and tears falling.

"We love you so much Sakura. Even if it's just me and Kuroh, we love you more than you know. Even if Yata will never love you like you want him to, don't give up on finding the one that will love you." Sakura's eyes once again were filled with tears. Kuroh watched as the event played before him and could help but tear up as well.

"Thank you, thank you so much, Kuroh, Shiro. I've been holding in these feeling for so long. I'm glad you guys were the ones I told this too." Sakura thanked them as she pushed herself away from Shiro bone crushing hug.

"Now, isn't it time for you to tell Yata?" Shiro wiped the tears away from her eyes.

"You can never mention this to Yata. I don't ever want him to know about this, about the real reason I left him." Sakura told him and Kuroh with serious eyes, even if they were red and puffy.

"He deserves to know why you left him, doesn't he." Kuroh told her as he helped her up from the ground.

"It's better if he just keeps living on without knowing the real reason. It saves me from more tears and more heart break." Sakura wiped the remainder of her tears and sniffled any snot in her nose that threaten to come out.

"Bu-"

"No buts, now get out I need to get ready for this Valentine's Day dance. Also how'd you even hear all of that, Shiro?" Sakura asked as she shooed them out her room.

"You left the door opened a little and I just happened to be passing by." Shiro told them with a sheepish smile.

"Good going, Kuroh." Sakura gave him a half hearted glare and then a smile as they were out her door, "I'll see you at the dance, and really thank you for that. I needed that."

"Anytime, Sakura." Kuroh gave her a smile as she closed the door on them and locked it.

…

As Shiro and Kuroh walked away from her door, they began to discuss what had just happened, "...I know he still loves her. No matter what those Fates told her, I know for a fact that he loves her more than she'll ever know." Shiro told Kuroh as they gave one last look at her door before it was completely out of sight.

"It's obvious that he will always love her, I just can't believe she of all people can't see it." Kuroh mumbled out as they made their way to their room.

…

After closing the door behind her, Sakura slid down onto the floor back against the door. Bring her knees up her her chest she cried yet again. Her tears were tears of relief, like a ton of bricks had just been lifted off her shoulder.

"How did I get so lucky to have such good friends like them." She smiled as she remembered the fond memories of all 4 of them as young kids playing House because Sakura threatened to never talk to them again if they didn't. Or when they were young teens and had gotten caught spray painting on the wall of an abandon building.

Getting up from her spot on the floor she resumed getting ready for the dance that was being held. She had to first get rid of her red cheeks and puffy eyes.

…

Arriving to the ball room, Sakura was dressed in a long white halter dress with a slit going down her left leg. The halter part of her dress was made of lace and jewels. Her hair done up in a fancy updo ponytail. Her eyes lined in black liner with the slightest amount of makeup on her face. Her lips stained a soft red gradient look. She looked around the place, it was nice looking. Heart shaped balloons, roses everywhere, food and drinks on the side and students dancing on the dance floor.

Sakura smiled as people came up to her and would welcome her back, some would ask to dance and she would decline. Some even handed her roses. Next her was a pile of roses forming, it seems they enjoyed the holiday meant for her very much.

But it didn't matter because the one she wanted most was in love with another. The Fates had given her a curse than a gift. If she had never gone to the Old Temple, she and Yata just might had still been together. But instead she had gone and listened to what they wanted to tell her, from there her life became a huge irony. She helped give love, but never received it.

Looking around she saw Yata dancing with a purple haired human,the human girl from before. The one that Yata would always love more than her. Looking at them she couldn't see what he saw in her. She wasn't as pretty as Sakura. She wasn't as tall as Sakura. She didn't have any curves unlike Sakura. But then again Yata never cared for looks, it was about the personality, hers' was probably better than Sakuras'. After all Sakura was a selfish being.

'I need to get out of here.' Sakura watched them one last time before she left the ballroom that she had just entered.

She didn't know that Yata had seen her from where he was dancing with Anna. From his view he could see the fake smiles in her face, the slight redness in her eyes even from so far away. The way her cheeks were just two shades pinker than normal. He had come to the conclusion that she had been crying.

But that didn't falter the way her eyes looked over to where he and Anna were, those once happy and alive spring green eyes were now looking at them with longing and sadness. He didn't understand why he was looking at them like that but it hurted him. And so when she walked out of the ballroom he couldn't help but follow her.

"Sorry Anna-chan, but I have to do something really quick." He gave her a wink and left, following the girl that had left him 2 years prior.

…

"Calm down, Sakura. He loves her and only her. You are a thing of the pass to him now." Sakura told herself as she breathed out a deep breathe of air. The moon made her seem magical, rare, beautiful most of all fragile.

Yata was walking behind her and couldn't help but see one single tear fall and hit the white railing, "S-sakura?" She turned around and her eyes widen. She hurriedly blinked away the tears and quickly placed a fake smile on her lips.

"A-ah, Yata! What a surprise to see you out here! I was sure you were so occupied by that human girl that you didn't notice me. I guess I was wrong. So what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be dancing the night away with that human girl?" Sakura rambled on, hoping and praying that he had not heard her or seen that tear.

"You were crying just now. Why were you crying?" Yata walked closer to her. She backed away from his approaching form.

"W-what are you talking about? I wasn't crying." But her smile never reached her eyes.

His body came closer to hers, "Who made you cry, I swear I'll beat them up!" He yelled out in anger. Just like Thor he had never, never seen her cry before. Not even when they had first broken up, he hadn't seen her cry.

"...You can't yourself up." Sakura told him in a whisper. Yata looked down at her with wide eyes, ha-had he made her cry?

"You really should get back to the human girl, she seems to be an important person to you." Sakura gave him a bright smile as she pushed away from the white railing and tried to walk past him, but he had grabbed her hand before she could could.

"Did I make you cry?"

"I told you I wasn't crying, Yata." Sakura tried to brush it off with a laugh but her laugh was dry and that bell like sound, that beautiful bell like laugh that he always loved wasn't there.

"I made you cry didn't I?" Yata pulled her to him and forced her to look him in his eyes. He could now clearly see that her eyes had been puffy and red.

"It's nothing, Yata. Just let it go."

"I can't let it if you're involved in it! I made you cry and I wanna know why and what the hell was that?! Muttering to yourself that 'he will never love you'?!" Yata yelled with a fire in his eyes.

"You really wanna know Yata, you really wanna know? I was crying, I've been crying for the past 2 years. No more than an hour ago was I crying like a baby all because of you! For the past two years, I have cried myself to sleep every night knowing that you will never love me! That you will and have fallen in love with another that is not me! That you fell in love with a human girl and that she was able to change you and even though I've known you my whole life, I can never change you! You wanna know why I was crying right now?! Because I saw just how happy you are with her! How happy you can never be with me! How she made you smile with only a look! How I can never NEVER IN MY WHOLE LIFE TIME MAKE YOU SMILE AND LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT! WAS CRYING BECAUSE I LOVE YOU SO MUCH THAT YOU WILL NEVER KNOW! I WAS CRYING BECAUSE YOU WILL NEVER LOVE ME LIKE I LOVE YOU! I WAS CRYING BECAUSE YOU FELL IN LOVE WITH SOMEONE OTHER THAN ME! HOW YOU BROKE OUR PROMISE! I WAS CRYING BECAUSE OF YOU! IT'S ALWAYS GOING TO BE ABOUT YOU YATA!"Sakura screamed out to him, her voice going to loud to the point she felt that she would lose it. Her tears falling from her eye, yet again.

"Look at me I'm a crying mess just like before. It seems that coming back was a mistake and that I should have just stayed where I was." Sakura gave out a dry laugh as she wiped a stray tear from her eyes.

"I just can't seem to stop crying today." She kept on giving him a dry laugh and a fake smile on her face as the tears fell.

Without a warning Sakura was pulled into his arms, the arms that she longed to be held in. After not feeling his warmth in over 2 years she finally broke. Her smile breaking into an ugly frown.

"I love you not her. I may have some feelings for her but it's nowhere near as what I feel for you! What you said to me 2 years ago broke my heart and I'll be honest she helped me through the pain without even knowing it! Yes, I may have broken my promise to you but I don't care because I love you more then I can or ever will love her or anyone else!" Yata shouted to her stunned form.

He pushed her away and gripped her shoulders, staring into her endless green eyes, "I never stopped loving and I never will stop loving you!"

"Stop it! You love her, your love for me died the day I left! You will always love her, her and only her! You may not know it yet or you're just not willing to say it out loud but you've fallen in love with her! Fate has already decided that you will love her and only her!" Sakura screamed out as she tried to get out of Yata's tight grip on her shoulder.

"I love you and only you! Why can't you just understand that?! I was pissed at you for doing what you did, but knowing now that you've been crying for 2 years because of me makes me want to start this all over again. Not with her, not with anyone else, just you! Because you are the love of my life! Screw whatever the Fates said!"

"Yata, fate it fate just like love is love. You can't help it or change it. You and me both know that you don't hold the same feelings for me anymore." She whispered to him, her voice broken and dead sounding.

"On the night of my 16th birthday the Fates told me of how you will fall in love with a human girl. How you will fall for another that is not me. Yata, the Fates never lie. The next day when I had left the school and told you we were over, I was dying inside. I wanted to hug you and kiss you and tell you it was all a lie. I wanted to come back so many nights but I also wanted to be saved from getting my heartbroken by you even more."

"Screw the Fates, Sakura. They may know my fate but they don't know how I feel for you! I love you more than anything in this universe! I would give up my life to be with you! I don't care what they said! I love you Sakura! And I know damn well that you can feel it!" Yata grabbed her soft nimble hand and placed it over his heart.

Sakura stared at him with wide watery eyes. Suddenly that feeling was back. The feeling she got when she saw couples finding their true loves, she felt it within him and her.

"I love you Sakura and I will never stop loving you! No matter how many times I have to tell you that. I love you Haru no Sakura!" Sakura looked into his dark amber eyes. Slowly his grip on her other shoulder loosened, but he never loosened the grip on her hand that was over his heart.

She looked at him and then her hand and a small smile broke on her face. She came closer to him and let his body engulf her smaller one, "Yata. I love you. I love you so much and I don't care what the Fates say anymore because I know that for sure that you are the only one for me. I don't care if I'm the one for you because you have already stolen my heart. So please take care of it." She snuggled into his body heat.

She missed this so much. She missed everything so much. The way he smelt like burnt wood with a hint of cinnamon. The way her body molded into his perfectly. The way he would caress her body. She missed it all.

"You are the only one for me, Sakura. The only one for me in this lifetime and in the next and the next one after that. From now on please, just listen to your heart. Losing you for those two years made me realize just how much I truly can't live without you." Yata leaned his head down on her head. Their foreheads touching.

"I want to stay in your arms, now and forever. Please don't ever leave me, please." Her voice hoarse and pleading.

"I promise. I'll never leave if you never leave me." Leaning down he captured her red lips onto his and they shared their first kiss after 2 years. It brought back so many memories of their first actually kiss. It was sweet, gentle with just the smallest amount of roughness there.

"I love you, Yata."

"And I love you, Sakura. Never forget that."


	7. AizenxSakura

Title: My Love for You is Eternal

SakuraxAizen

Age: Sakura: XXX, Aizen: XXX

World: Bleach

Current Time: October 10th, Fall, 12:00 am

Word Count: 1392

( This is for the Guest he requested for AizenxSakura, here you go. Here's what the requester asked: "**Pls Aizen and Sakura! Maybe him kidnapping Orihime to resurrect his Sakura!"**)

}-{

She would keep loving him until he no longer wanted her to love him. But even then she knew that she would still love him, he was her everything. Her sun. Her moon. Her world. If he was to die then she would die too, maybe not physically but inside she would be dead. Her love for him was eternal, she would love him in sickness and in health and in death, she just didn't know it yet…

He loved her so much. She was his everything. His sun. His moon. His world. No matter what she did, he loved her. She was his everything. He would die without her by his side. But then he was ripped away from her, forever. Never to see her beautiful silky pink hair anymore. Never to see her enchanting green eyes that could steal any man's heart away. Never to hold her warm and loving body again. Never to hear her rich and sultry voice sing him to sleep anymore. Never to look at his spring goddess. Death was a cruel and ugly thing. It took everything dear to him away, but this time he was taking away from someone. Taken away from his pink haired lover…

When Aizen had heard the rumor that you could summon anyone you wanted, be them dead or alive, from anywhere in the world he jumped at the chance of being with her once again. She would understand why he stolen the orange haired girl that looked so similar to his Sakura-Hime. Her hair was an odd color like his pink haired lover and her features was very similar to her, bust size and all. Now he didn't measure them himself, no he had people to do for him. Being a King had many perks to it.

He was going to sacrifice that crying orange haired girl to summon his one and only true lover, but she just wouldn't understand that he indeed doing all these horrible things out of love. So when Ichigo and his friends along with the rest of the 13 captains came running and destroying everything, everything that would bring back his pink haired princess he got pissed.

So he took things into his own hands and did the steps that were needed to bring her to him, he just needed the girl to drink the glowing green liquid in the blue tinted vial. He had to force her mouth open with his hands and force her to drink it. By the last drop of the green liquid touched her lips the girl had passed out and want limp on the ground.

She began screaming in pain before everything went silent and still. There was a long moment before the girl's once orange hair grew longer and started to fade into a pink color. A pink color that he had never seen again after he had died. Her hair grew to where it brushed against her thighs in straight with the slightest of waves in it.

Aizen backed up as she pushed herself off the ground her form taller now, more leaner and more swan like and graceful looking then when it was the orange haired girl. She raised her face up to look up at Aizen's shocked yet grinning face. Her eyes that were once a grey color now a green color that only his Queen had.

"Sakura?" He asked as he went towards her new body. She looked up at him with surprise and undeniable love in them. She held tightly onto the front of the dress that had ripped when the orange haired girl had transformed into his queen. She tried to hide her body from him but he had already seen everything from when they both were still alive together, but that didn't mean her dignity had died.

She stood before him with the dress covering her body, She wanted to run to him and hug him and never let go. He was the love of her life after all. She stepped closer to him and he walked to her and took off her jacket for him to only drap it over his lover's body. She dropped the dress and instantly placed the jacket on, tying it around her form. Due to the jacket being only a jacket much of her cleavage could be seen, but in truth Aizen enjoyed that he had not seen her in centuries.

"Aizen!" She lunged onto his body and held onto him tightly She buried her face into his chest and he could feel the tears that were falling from her green eyes. He hugged her back. Oh how he longed to hug and hold her in his arms.

"Aizen, is that really you? What happened, y-you died! I did too, why am I here?" Sakura pulled away from his form and looked into his chocolate brown eyes that looked down at her in love.

"It's really me, my love. I've missed you so much. I brought you back to life by using a girl's body." Aizen explained to her everything that he had done to get her back. How he had been planning for centuries and waiting for the right moment to bring her back.

Sakura could only listen with wide eyes and a dry throat, her Aizen had killed so many people just to bring her back.

'Aizen, what you didn't wasn't right. You should go and apologize to those Soul Society people." She gave him a hard look as he stared at her blankly, had she not heard that he basically started a whole war against a shit load of dead people and a hand full of humans just to bring her back?

"But it was all for you, Sakura-Hime. To make you my queen again, for real this time." Aizen told her as she pouted cutely and gave him a disapproving look, out of love of course.

"Bad, Aizen." Sakura bopped him lightly on the head before she broke into a grin and pulled his forehead to touch her own.

"Are you mad at me or something?" Aizen asked as he looked and studied her slim face and small nose, the ways her eyelashes were so wispy looking and how she had just ever so slightly barely noticeable splash of freckles on her nose.

"Any man who is willing to start a war over me, willing to kill thousands just to save one person to make her his queen will always have my love and support. I can never be mad at you, my love." Sakura placed a light kiss on his lips before she stood in front of him and stretched out her body.

He walked up behind her and hugged her, arms wrapped around his waist and head leaned on her head, "My queen. My beautiful Sakura-Queen."

"Now come on, Aizen. We have a war to win and people to kill. You could remember this pink hair while you can because it might just be permanently dyed in blood by the time this war is over." Sakura gave him a sickly sweet smile and deadly green eyes.

"I would never let your beautiful pink hair be dyed by the blood of those trash." Aizen said as he followed her, how she knew where to go, he didn;t know. But he did know one thing and it was that Sakura always had a good sense of directions and a good taste in men as well.

Their love was sick and twisted, but it was eternal and everlasting. It was one of the best kinds of loves out there for people like them. They were good people who just did bad things. They did things that would benefit the other and never themselves. They were bad and sick and twisted and messed up people but at least they found someone who could keep them sane for eternity.


	8. ShikixSakura

Title: Method to My Madness

SakuraxShiki

World: Vampire Knight

Age: Both- 100+

Current Time: Various Moments

Word Count: 500

For those who have been asking for Senri Shiki and Sakura, here you go. Hope you like it :) Sorry this is pretty short, but the ending was just too good to add more. Maybe if I ever come back and fix these little one shot and drabbles, I'll make it longer..?

}-{

"Ne, Senri-chan, if I were to die what would you do?" The soft feminine voice belonged to none other than the female that laid on top of the piano in nothing but a red collar shirt and a pair of black lacy underwear. The male the sat on the bench looked up at her with a blanked look. She stared back with a sexy innocent look. Her long pink hair draped down her body as she leaned closer to him.

"If you died, I probably would dance on your grave." Senri gave a unamused answer as she gave him a cheeky smile. Leaning closer to the dark red haired boy, he could clearly see her bust from this angle, "Good to know you love me more than you let on, babe."

Giving him a quick kiss on the tip of his nose, she slipped off the piano and walked away with a sway of her hips. She knew his blue eyes were watching her every step as she went back into the bedroom.

"So annoying." Senri couldn't help but let a very, very, very small rise of his lip show he was very happy around her. There was always a meaning behind every word she spoke and this one was loud and clear. After all they were alike but at the same time many would look at them and see them more as enemies due to them being so different.

**_"Do you love me to die for me?"_**

**_"I'd dance to the grave with you."_**

…

"Do you remember when we first met? All those years ago." Sakura looked to the side of her to see Senri's grey-blue eyes look straight into her vivid emerald eyes. His hands gently pushed her stray strand of hair out of her face and kissed her forehead, "We were nothing but children and promised that one day we would get married and have twins; two boys. And we would name them after the fallen; Naruto and Haruka. So they would one day be heroes just like those they were named after." Senri repeated the exact words they his lover had once spoken long ago.

"You're such a dork for remembering what I said 60 years ago." Sakura cupped the side of his cheek as she kissed his forehead. He looked down at her pink head and kissed it as he pulled her closer to his body.

_**"Have you grown bored of me yet?"**_

_**"How could I? You're going to be the mother of my children one day."**_


End file.
